Gravity
by x Hymn of the Fayth x
Summary: What would happen if Dark and Krad were both transported to our world? Would they be able to adapt? Would Dark still be a perv, and would Krad cause trouble? Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**_Gravity _**

By: Dancing Lights

_**-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-**_

Heya! Have you ever wondered what would happen if Dark and Krad both appeared in our world?

I wrote this for my group, a bunch of friends I had last year in school. I may never see some of them again. These characters represent them. This story is for them, because I miss them dearly, as if a part of me has gone missing.

_**-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-**_

"You won't escape me, Dark Mousy!"

"That's what you think, Krad!" Dark shouted as he dodged a beam of golden light, sent at him by the golden angel.

_Been a long road to follow_

'Dark look out!' Daisuke shouted in Dark's mind. "What!" Dark had the breath knocked out of him as Krad sent a kick to his stomach.

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

Dark began to fall, but regained flight just before he hit the ground. "It's over for you Krad!" he yelled angrily.

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

Krad let out a laugh, a cruel, menacing laugh. "You're wrong, Dark Mousy! It's over for you!"

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

Krad held out a white feather in front of him, golden energy forming in the shape of a sphere. Dark did the same, his own black-colored energy forming.

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

The energy they were building up was great, the magical power gathering up extremely powerful. One hit, and the victim would die, easily. They sent the magical energies at each other, the spheres pulsing with power, and gaining size with each passing second.

_Maybe this time tomorrow_

The two energy spheres collided with such force, strong gusts of wind were sent out, pushing Dark and Krad back several feet. The two spheres exploded, suddenly sending out a bright land, causing Dark to shield his eyes. But it continued to get brighter.

"What – what's happening!"

They both screamed as the light consumed them both.

_The rain will cease to follow_

_**-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx- **_

"...Is the way that you're making me feel tonight…" the girl sang to the lyrics playing on her headphones.

She sat on a dock overlooking a lake. She dangled her feet in the water, smiling as she watched fireflies dance over the lake, the full moon shining down brightly. The lake was like a mirror, reflecting the moon on it's surface. "This camping trip has been great so far," she said to herself. Silver hair fell loosely to her knees, ending in slight curls.

"Kaze! Dinner soon!" her mother called from inside the cabin.

"Okay mom!" Kaze shouted in return. Looking back to the lake, she sighed in contentment. Summer had been great so far. They had come here to this cabin at the beginning of summer. They planned to stay here for a week, and she only had two more days before she left for home. Then, she'd have the whole summer to hang out with friends.

Her friends…

They were one of the most important things in her life. Now that school was over, she didn't get to see them much anymore. She missed them all. They were the only thing that made her excited for school, just to see them. She had shared laughs and tears with them.

…_And the mist will fade into one more today_

What was that? She stopped her music, taking her headphones off and placing them beside her.

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

She saw something break the surface of the water. It was floating, but wasn't moving. Probably a log, but… she wanted to know.

_Am I going home?_

She looked closer, and gasped at what she saw. The moon outlined the figure in a ghostly, silvery light. It was a person.

_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

Kaze plunged into the water, swimming toward the figure. She wasn't a good swimmer, but this person needed help, and she wasn't going to abandon whoever it was.

_Zero gravity… what's it like?_

Wrapping an arm around the person, Kaze began to swim to shore.

_Am I alone?_

This person was heavy, obviously older than she was. He was dragging her down, but only slightly.

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet_

She swam as hard as she could, but it wasn't easy when her other arm was wrapped around this stranger. "Just… hang on…" she panted, almost to shore.

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

She reached shore, laying the person down on his or her back. _It's a guy._ She thought. She put her ear to the person's chest. _Still breathing. Thank God._

_Something is pulling me_

"Unh…" the person shifted. She sat up just as the man opened his eyes. "Hi," she said, "You were in the lake," she said, pointing to the body of water, "And I pulled you out. If I hadn't, you would have-"

Her eyes widened when she looked upon his face, and realized who he was. "Oh my god…"

_I feel the gravity_

He sat up, holding his head with a gloved hand.

"…Dark Mousy?"

_Of it all…_

**_-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-_**

Okay, that was Chapter 1! I put the song "Gravity" by Maaya Sakamoto. I liked the lyrics, so this chapter has Gravity in it. Well, please leave reviews, I'll be writing chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gravity **_

By: Dancing Lights

**_-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-_**

_**Chapter 2 **_

"Oh my god… Dark Mousy?"

The wild, untamed purple-hair, and the amethyst-colored eyes. No one else had those. Except for one person. The Infamous Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy. She was completely speechless. Dark wasn't real! He couldn't be! He was from the manga and anime, DN Angel!

"Whoa…" she rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times. "Sorry, I think I just hallucinated…" she said. Dark, however, was still holding his head. His head was throbbing in pain, as if someone wearing high heels just stomped into the side of his skull.

Kaze looked at the Phantom Thief again, blinking a few times. She hadn't hallucinated. It was the Phantom Thief, in the flesh. Letting out a high-pitched scream, she jumped up, hopping around with amazing vigor. "Oh my god! It's really Dark Mousy! It's really him!" she exclaimed.

Her scream echoed through Dark's head, causing the throbbing to get worse. Letting out a groan, he said, "Would you please… calm down?"

"Wow, wow, wow! I can't-" she stopped in mid-sentence. She sat down next to him, eyeing his back. Where were his wings? The wings that made Dark Mousy famous? She supposed With wasn't here, since he transformed into those wings.

Leaning forward, she examined his face. Yup. Dark Mousy. "Aren't you supposed to be in the manga…? DN Angel?" she asked. The pain in his head beginning to go away, Dark let go of his head to look at her. "DN – what?"

Kaze blinked a few times. "DN Angel. You know, the manga." Dark shook his head. What was this girl talking about? DN Angel? And what was… manga? Glancing around, Dark said in his mind, 'Daisuke, where are we?'

No reply.

'Daisuke?'

Still, no reply. Just silence. 'Daisuke!' Dark shouted mentally. The reply that never came made Dark worried. Where was Daisuke? He had been there a minute ago… just before… that light consumed both he and Krad.

…Krad! He'd been fighting Krad! Where was he? He could be anywhere—

He stood abruptly, glancing to the skies, searching for an attacking Krad. No one.

"Where's Krad? Where did he…"

The girl stood. "Y-You mean… Krad is here too!" she let out another high-pitched scream, beginning to dance around again, practically doing cartwheels. Dark looked at the girl like she had lost her marbles. Enthusiastic about Krad? Who would be?

"Can you tell me… where I am?" he asked, his tone sounding amused.

Ceasing her jumping, she looked at him, blinking a few times before answering. "Lake Arrowhead. That," she explained, pointing over to the rather large cabin, "Is my cabin. My parents and I are on vacation here."

She then paused for a moment, then she asked, "How did you… get here? I didn't think you even existed."

Dark frowned. She didn't think he existed? He didn't understand her at all. What did she mean? "I don't know. I was in a fight – with Krad – and there was a flash of light… then, nothing."

She was nodding as he explained, taking in what he had told her. "Um," she said, deep in thought, "I think… you and Krad... maybe used too much magic… or, something. And then… maybe that took you here."

Dark wasn't sure how she knew about magic, in fact, he wondered how she knew. But right now, he wasn't worried about that. He wanted to know what happened to Daisuke, and what happened when he was taken by that flash of light.

Looking down at her clothes, she looked back at Dark. "Erm.. why don't we dry off? We're soaked… you can tell me the rest inside," she said, jerking her thumb toward the cabin. When he nodded in reply, she turned around, walking toward the cabin. They both walked in silence, neither not knowing what to say. As they drew closer to the cabin, Kaze stopped in her tracks. "Um," she began, her back facing him, "There's something… I wanted to say."

Dark smirked. By judging her tone, he supposed she was going to admit her eternal love to him, or something similar. It had happened countless times before. But, to his surprise, she whipped around, slapping him across the face. Hard.

He staggered back in surprise, holding a hand to his cheek, which was turning red from when her palm had collided with it. "What was… that for!" he demanded angrily.

"For being a cold-hearted son of a bitch!" she said, her voice furious. "How could you do that to Risa! You used her, just because she looked like Rika! You probably didn't even love her at all! She loved you more than life itself, and WHAT do you do! You stab her in the back!"

Dark just stared at her, wide-eyed, listening to her as she scolded him. He had no idea what she was talking about. She knew who Risa was? She knew who _Rika_ was?

Hands placed firmly upon her hips, she just stood there for a few moments, glaring at him. Then, with a huff, she turned back around, walking over to the cabin and opening the front door, walking inside.

_**-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-**_

Hehe, just had to put that in there. xD So, what will happen to Dark? How does Kaze know about Risa? Find out in Chapter 3!

-Dancing Lights


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gravity **_

By: Dancing Lights

_**-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Walking into the kitchen, the first thing Kaze laid her eyes upon was her mother and father sitting at the table, eating dinner. "Kaze, sit down and eat. Steak and potatoes tonight. Your favorite," said her mother. Kaze blinked, looking at the steak and potatoes, wondering what she should do. "Uhm," she began, holding a hand to her stomach. She winced, pretending to feel sick. "Mom, I don't feel well. I'm going to go up to my room… save some food for me!"

With that said and done, Kaze walked toward the stairs, but stopped as she heard the door opening. Agh! She'd forgotten about Dark! And if he just waltzed in, her mother would get the pepper spray! She ran back the door, slamming it shut, with her back pressed against it. She laughed a bit, saying, "Whoopsie, silly me. I forgot my CD player outside! Better go get it!"

She then opened the door, hurrying outside, and slammed it behind her. Dark was on the ground, glaring up at her. "You slammed the door in my face," he said. Kaze placed her hands on her hips. "You think you can waltz into MY house, when my parents are eating dinner?! They'll think you're some… rapist or something!" she scolded. Dark still continued to glare. "What do you mean, 'rapist?' I could have explained this whole situation to them, then everything would be fine." He then stood up, folding his arms, not ceasing to glare at her.

Kaze rolled her eyes heaven-ward. "Oh, really? I never thought of that. 'Oh, hello, I just popped out of a manga, and I'm going to simply walk into your home.' Wow, what a great idea!" she stated, sarcasm dripping from her words. Dark sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his forefingers. This girl was stubborn, and annoying, all at the same time. He was really starting to become irritated. "I have no clue what a manga is. Look, all I want to know is how I got here. And, if Krad is here as well, your family might be in danger."

Kaze plopped down on the ground, staring at her feet. "Great. Just peachy," she ran a hand through her hair, trying to suppress the worry that was building up inside her. Krad, the homicidal blonde, could be here at this very moment, watching them. Not only did it worry her, but made her fear for her parent's lives. She looked back at Dark, and said, "Okay, I think I know what to do."

Dark raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Kaze let out a small sigh. "I'll go up to my room. Then, you can… climb up through the window, or something. You can sleep in my room, since there are only two bedrooms in the cabin." Then, she paused, before speaking once more. This time her voice was quiet, and hushed, barely above a whisper. "And if Krad is here, you'll have to fight him, you know. Neither I nor my parents know magic, like you do."

Dark simply nodded in reply.

Kaze had retrieved her CD player, and went inside, poking her head outside the door a few minutes later and whispering, "Okay, the coast is clear. There's a ladder outside my bedroom window, use that to climb up. And don't make any noise, if you wake up my parents, I don't think I'll be able to make up a story to back you up."

Then she closed the door, not giving any time for Dark to reply.

_**-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-**_

Dark had taken a few minutes, but had managed to get to the window, barely making any noise. It didn't surprise Kaze, because Dark was the Phantom Thief, and he had to break into museums without being noticed frequently. But he had to tap on the window a few times, since Kaze was distracted, reading some sort of book.

Kaze closed the window after Dark. Dark's amethyst eyes were wandering around the room. Many books were stacked upon the multiple shelves along the walls. There was a small couch in the corner of the room, and there was also a bathroom attached. Kaze walked toward the door of her room, and opened it. She looked back at Dark. "Look, I'm hungry, so I'm getting some food. I'll bring some for you, too," she said, closing the door behind her. Though, she didn't know whether the Phantom Thief really ate or not… but she was assuming he did.

Dark went over to one of the shelves, examining the books that sat upon it. A few of the names were, 'Naruto,' and 'Pita-ten.' There was also one called 'Fullmetal Alchemist', which Dark picked up off of the shelf, looking at the front for a moment. A male with a blonde hair, tied in a pony tail, was on the front. Another, who stood by his side, was a person in metal armor. Placing the book back on the shelf, Dark spotted something else, that caught his eye. There was one more book. It was titled, 'DN Angel.'

DN Angel… that girl was mentioned that name earlier. Picking up the book, Dark looked at the front, and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Daisuke was on the front of this one, a smile on his face. How could… how could Daisuke be on the front of a book? Dark flipped through the pages, knowing that this was some sort of comic book. But the events that took place in this book… Dark remembered them happening. How could this be in a book?

Kaze returned, carrying two plates, both holding steak and potatoes, along with the proper eating utensils. She set them both on her bed, and turned to Dark. "By the way, I already know your name, but mine is Kaze." She blinked, noticing the look of shock on his face. "What's wro-"

Dark cut her off, pointing to the book in his hands. "Why do you have a book with Daisuke on the front? What is this book?" he demanded. Kaze paused, wondering how she would begin. "Erm… well… in this world… you, Daisuke, and everyone in DN Angel… are manga characters," she explained. But then she quickly added, noticing a scowl that quickly formed on Dark's features, she said, "A manga is a sort of comic book. You're holding one right now."

Dark looked at her, his expression a confused one, and Kaze moved the plates on the bed, sitting down. She folded her legs Indian-style, and folded her hands, looking at the floor. She sighed, then going into a long explanation, of a theory about what might be happening, and what a manga was, and what anime was. And when she finished, Dark had a slight understanding of what she was talking about, but he was still slightly confused.

Kaze stood up, and handed one of the plates to Dark. "I'm sure you're hungry, so you should eat something. I'm sure this is all a bit of a shock to you," she said. Dark took the plate, and looked down at the food. The steak looked very good, and the potatoes were golden-colored, melted butter all over them. He sat down on the floor, picking up a fork, and looking down at his food. He didn't like eating, but he felt hungry, all the same. Kaze sat down next to him, placing her plate in her lap. She watched Dark for a few moments, before saying, "So, I guess it hasn't happened yet, huh?"

Dark looked at her confusedly, and said, "What?"

Kaze shook her head. "Nevermind." They both ate in silence, and when they finished, Kaze took the plates downstairs, leaving Dark alone. Yes, all of this was a shock to him. He wondered how he would get back, to his own… 'world.' Both Daisuke and Wiz seemed to be gone, and Dark wondered if they were alright. But he needed sleep, considering that he felt tired and weak. He went over to the small couch in the corner of the room, laying down. The cushions were soft. He stared at the ceiling, wondering, letting his thoughts wander, until he soon fell asleep.


End file.
